Shaggies in the Night
by DevilboyScooby
Summary: A story i made some time ago; i have decided to upload it and show the world!


Shaggies in the night

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were on their way home from the movies, going to Blake's mansion to meet up with the gang. The twosome were about to go through the gates when a horn pipped at them. Shaggy turned around and saw Freddy in the Mystery Machine. He waved them over.

"Like, where are we going?" Shaggy asked

"Reah, rere?" agreed Scooby. Freddy was about to answer when Velma appeared with a large pile of suitcases. Daphne was behind her, carrying a carrier bag.

"Like, what's in there?" Shaggy asked Daphne. She smiled.

"What else? Scooby Snacks to shut you two up!" she laughed. She handed him the bag and climbed into the Mystery Machine.

"Hey Shaggy, will you give me a hand with these suitcases? Scooby's is very heavy, it's like he's got a range rover in here!" Velma said. Shaggy took them off her and shoved them into the Mystery Machine

"Hey scoob, what have you got in there!" Shaggy said. They all opened his suitcase and gasped. Chocolate, pizza, burgers, sandwiches, crisps and drinks!

"It's a secret stash of food!"said Freddy. They all laughed except Shaggy.

"And all i was gonna get was Scooby Snacks!" he complained as the rest of the gang got into the van. Freddy turned the engine on and they were off down the street, turning away from Blake's mansion and off on another adventure.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________

"So Freddy, where are we going?" Shaggy asked again. Freddy turned to look at him.

"To your Uncle Shaggworthy's house!" Fred told him.

"HEY! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD, JERK!" shouted an angry driver. Freddy spun round and found he was on the wrong side of the road! He turned the wheel and the Mystery Machine went into a spin, creating a traffic jam.

"Woah!" yelled Shaggy as he was thrown against the wall. Scooby hit him in the stomach and he was knocked out cold. Daphne screamed as the van rolled over and over, out of control. Velma shrieked with fear.

"My glasses! Where are my glasses! I can't see without them!"

"Pretty soon none of us will probably see anything!" Daphne squealed as the Mystery Machine hit a shop wall, smashing the windows and breaking the door down to the astonishment of the customers. It finally stopped moving, getting stuck in a river. The gang got out and swam to the shore, only to find themselves lost.

"My hairs all wet!" moaned Daphne. Nobody was paying attention. Freddy was staring at something, and all of them- except for Velma, who couldn't see with out her glasses, and Shaggy- saw a giant cave set into a mountain. Scooby Doo jumped into Daphne's arms, shivering. She dropped him.

"Get off me, Scooby!" she shrieked. He whimpered and pawed at Fred's feet instead.

"Come on gang. Velma, ask Shaggy for your extra pair of glasses we bought you." said Freddy. He looked around. "Say, where is Shagster anyway? I can't see him anywhere" he added. Daphne gasped and he stared at her.

"He's still in the mystery Machine! He s unconcious, of course! Oh, i hope he's Okay!" she said. The others gasped too and Freeddy turned back, to find the Mystery Machine sinking.

"Oh no, the van is sinking! And Shaggy's still in there! What are we going to do?" Fred panicked. As the last of the Van disappeared, Scooby burst into tears. Fred patted him behind the ears. "There, there Scoob, he'll be okay... I hope," he said, uncertain. Velma frowned.

"Okay, so the van's sunk, Shaggy's unconcious AND underwater, and i don't have my glasses!

"Velma, you come with me into the cave, Daphne, you and Scooby-Doo go and get help!" Fred ordered. Daphne nodded and walked off towards town with Scooby. Fred put his arm around Velma and guided her into the cave. "Okay, were here, although it's pretty dark in here!" said Freddy. They walked down a tunnel and soon they emerged into a brightly lit room.

"What the?" said Freddy. "Electricity in a Cavern? This is weird! I think we've got a mystery on our hands!" he continued. He sat Velma down on a rock and paced around the room, examining the objects. He found a peice of paper on the floor, and picked it up. Looking at it, he could see it was a map of the cave. "Hey Velma! A clue! It's a map showing all the secret passageways in this Cave! Velma-" he looked up, to find Velma had vanished. "Velma? Velma! VELMA!" Freddy called. There was no reply, just his words echoing off the walls.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________

"Come on Scooby, let's go and find somebody who can help get the Mystery Machine out of the water, and hopefully find Shaggy! Oh, i hope were not too late..." Daphne said. Scooby winced.

"Reah, roo rate!" he agreed.

Daphne shook her head. "No, don't say that!"

"Rorry Raphne!" They walked into the town and searched for something or someone that could help. Scooby Doo started to sniff at the ground. Daphne was scanning the area, and spotted a telephone.

"Hey Scooby, c'mon, over here!" she said. Scooby started to growl. "What's the matter Scooby? Scooby?" The great Dane had started to run off towards a dark alletway, shouting.

"Rats! Rats!"

"Scooby! Come back here! SCOOBY!" He had disappeared out of sight. "Oh, no! He's dissapeared!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________

"-And one of them opens when that rock is pushed down!" finished Fred "Darn it! Too late! I should've known- funny shaped rocks ALWAYS open secret passageways!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________

Velma had sat down onto the rock, like freddy had asked her to, but then she felt herself being tipped backwards and all of a sudden she was siding down a cold metal chute in complete darkness; then again, she couldn't really see without her specs, so how could she tell? She slid for only a few minutes, screaming at the top of her voice, until she landed on the ground with a bump. She lay there for a minute, soothing her aching head. When she got up she opened her eyes. Although her vision was blurred, she could make out the shape of a large wooden desk with scraps of paper on it, and a small black thing. She patted her hand on the table to try and find it, and when she touched them, she felt cold glass and plastic.

"My glasses! I've found them! How ever did they get here?" Velma said, shocked. She stared at the paper on the table- a map of the town or something. She pocketed it.

"Like, i can answer that, man!" said a voice from behind her. She spun around to see a tall, gangly teenager with scruffy brown hair and a red t-shirt. She gasped with pleasure.

"Shaggy! Your alright!" She leapt at her friend and hugged him tightly. "How on earth did you get in here? I thought you were in the Mystery Machine, which sank in a river!"

"No, Velma, it didn't!" Shaggy told her. Velma looked confused. "It's a secret underwater tunnel- a submarine pulled it underwater and towed the van all the way here! They didn't know i was in it, they were trying to steal it!" he explained.

"And you let them get away with it?" she accused him. Shaggy shook his head. "No, you see, i regained conciousness, and they pulled a book out of some bookcase and then this secret passageway opens, and they dump the van in here, with me in it, and then you turn up!" he said.

"What, so it's in here somewhere, with us? Right now?" Shaggy nodded, and beckoned her to follow. " There was this big monster that attacked me, but i scared it off!" He led her into a large room.

"Wait a minute, your normally scared of monsters!" Velma said.

"Err... well, it was a Burger monster, i just made too look like, er, i was gonna eat it!" he said. Velma frowned.

"Hang on, when did you change your top? And hey, there's no Mystery Machine in here!" she said. Shaggy laughed. He pressed a button on the wall and a trapdoor opened beneath her.

"SUCKER!" the imposter cackled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________

Scooby raced down the alley way, picking up the scent of the cats. Nasty little things! No room for Cats and Dogs on the same planet! Man's best friend should be the only one! Then he saw it- a black cat with yellow eyes, eating- or trying to- a fish. Scooby Doo ran towards it growling and barking. "Rarrgh, rarr rarr rarrgh!". It looked up and saw him, and pelted around a corner. Scooby chased after it, nearly knocking a poor old woman down.

"Such an atrociously behaved dog!" she commented.

"Rorry!" Scooby said in passing. The lady shrieked with fear.

As Scooby Doo neared the cat, he saw it disappear into a crack in the mountainside. He jumped in after him, to find it just sitting there in the center of the cavern. Baring his teeth, Scooby leapt at the cat and bit into its fur. A screw pinged out of the cat and soon nuts, bolts and cogs littered the floor. "Rorot?" Scooby muttered, confused. As he stood bewildered, the ground beneath his feet vanished. "Roh No! Relp!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________

Velma fell through the trapdoor and collided with something wet and furry in mid air, sending her flying onto the ground. "Rikes!" shouted a familiar voice, as its owner did the same. Velma quickly recovered. "Scooby? How did you get here?" she asked, as the hound leapt at her for a hug.

"Rap! Rorot rat!" he said.

"A robot Rat trapped you?" Scooby rolled his eyes. "Ro, rat!" he purred, imitating one. Velma's brain clicked.

"Someone tricked you with a Robot Cat?" Scooby nodded. "Reah, reah!". Velma put her fingers to her chin. "Hmm, interesting- i was tricked by an imposter disguising himself as Shaggy! Come on Scoob, lets find a-" she didn't finish, as her eyes fell on a large van painted with vivid colours.

"The Rystery Rachine!" Scooby said with excitement.

"Your right, Scooby, and if our Van's here, so's Shaggy!" Velma concluded

Sure enough, he was. He was just coming to when they opened the doors. The first thing he saw was Scooby's big face, followed by his tongue.

"Like, hey man, where are we?" he said. He was startled when Velma hugged him. "YOUR the real Shaggy!" she grinned. Shaggy was confused

"Like, what's going on around here? Where's Freddy and Daphne? and what're we doing in this cave?" he asked.

"No time to explain, Shag! We have to get out of here!"

"Like, i'm with you!" he said.

"Reah!" agreed Scooby

They started to search the room, but all they found were masses of brown hair like Shaggy's, littered on the floor.

"What the hell? Like, that looks like MY hair!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________

Her first instinct was to follow Scooby Doo, but then she thought better and turned back. Daphne began towards the cave to go find Freddy and Velma, and tell them what had happened. They'd understand why she didn't go after him, and they'd know what to do- the brains of Velma, and Freddy's braveness!

Trouble was, which way was it? Oh, heck, she was lost! And the moon was beginning to arise , too! She remembered a jewler's shop she'd seen on the way, and pictured the street. Deciding, she set off down the road, to find Freddy and Velma. She wished she was somewhere warm and cosy, like infront of the fire in the Blake Mansion.

She soon reached the jewellery shop, and just as she rounded the corner a window was smashed and a strangely farmiliar man pelted across the street, jumping over cars and knocking over people. A small, elderly man came out and shouted "STOP THAT THIEF! HE'S GOT THE COOLSVILLE EMERALD NECKLACE!" She ran to him and asked him what had hapened. "ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!" he bellowed rudely. Daphne stormed off towards the cave, to find Freddy and tell him about the robbery.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________

Freddy sighed. "Now Shaggy AND Velma have gone! I hope Daphne and Scooby are okay!" He contined to look around the room, to find more clues. Nothing, just the map.

Tap, tap tap, tap tap!

"What the-!" Freddy dived behind the rock, hidden. Someone was coming! Tap, tap, tap tap tap. "hang on- those sounds are high heels! It must be-" Freddy started. A red haired girl walked into the room.

"Freddy? Velma? Where are you?" she called.

"DAPHNE!" said Freddy with a big grin, suprising her as he jumped from behind his hiding place.

"Freddy! Hey, where's Velma?" Daphne asked. "She fell through a secret passageway," he replied. "Where's Scooby?" he added

"He ran off!" she said. Fred sighed. "So, this is a coincidence- Shaggy, Velma AND scooby Doo have all vanished!" he said. "I just came past a Jeweler's store, and there was a robbery!" Daphne told him.

"Aha! So, someone wants US out of the way, so they can get away! Nice try!" Daphne was unconvinced. "Maybe, but how do they know who we are?" she said.

"Aha!" Freddy repeated. Daphne rolled her eyes. "Someone we've met before!" Daphne thought, and then nodded.

"Okay, well let's go on that story, find the others and solve the Mystery!"

An laugh sounded in the background. "Who's there?" Yelled Freddy.

"Me!" Shaggy emerged.

"Shaggy! You're alive? Where's Velma and scooby?" Fred asked. Daphne's eyes widened. "FRED!" she yelled.

"What?"

"THAT'S NOT THE REAL SHAGGY!"

"What?" he repeated. The imposter laughed, and all of a sudden he pulled a lever and they were falling, falling...

They landed on something hard, made of metal. Freddy looked around.

"Fred! Daphne! Over here!" yelled a voice. It was Velma, with Shaggy and Scooby Doo.

Daphne looked at them. "Are you sure you're the real ones? I mean, Velma's got different glasses on!" she accused. They nodded, and Velma frowned. "Have I?". "Shaggy, would you like a Scooby Snack?" Daphne said.

"Like, yeah, man!"

"They're real!" she said to Freddy. Freddy nodded. "Hey guys, what are we sitting on?" he asked.

"The Mystery Machine!"

"How did you know he was, like, not the real me?" Shaggy asked Daphne. "Velma didn't!". Daphne didn't reply, but tears welled in her eyes. "Like, what's up Daphne?"

She tried to stop. "Shaggy- whatever- happens, you'll always be my friend!" she said through tears. They all stared at her. "What's going on?"

"YOU ROBBED A JEWELLERY STORE!"

"WHAT?" the rest of them yelled "ROT?" said Scooby. She turned to Freddy.

"Remember when i said the store was robbed? And then we saw the Shaggy imposter?" she said. Freddy nodded. "Well, the real shaggy was wearing a green top, right? But the Shaggy we saw had a red one!" Freddy gasped. "Well, that Shaggy was the one who robbed the shop!"

There was a ghastly silence.

"So, i'm like, Wanted, dead or alive?" Shaggy finally said.

"'fraid so Shag!" he burst into tears, along with Scooby. "G'dbye, old buddy old pal old friend!" he wailed.

Freddy shook his head. "Wait! If we catch the villain, we can show the Cops and prove Shaggy's innocent!" he said.

"One problem." said Velma. "What?" asked Freddy.

"We're trapped in this cave!

" Ah, but i have a plan!" they all groaned.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________

"Y'know, for once Fred, this might actually work!" Shaggy said. They stood to one side, while Fred started the Mystery Machine. "Bulldozing the wall down!" Freddy shot forwards towards a crumbling wall and made a gap big enough for the van.

"Everyone get in the Mystery Machine! We have to solve this crime before morning when the papers are put on sale!" They climbed in as they were told. "Hold on!"

They shot out of the cavern and into another room, where the imposter of Shaggy was placing the necklace into a glass case. He looked up when he heard the engine and then pelted down a corridor

"Rafter rim!" Scooby barked. Velma, Daphne and Shaggy laughed. Freddy sped down the passage way after him, catching up every second. They chased him onto the street, where he fell down an open manhole. Fred parked the Mystery Machine over the top of it. "Gotcha!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________

It didn't take long for the Cops to arrive. It was about 4 o' clock, and the papers were only just starting to arrive.

"You see, sherrif, Shaggy was framed for robbing a jewelers store! It was actually someone dressed to look like Shaggy, but if you look-" he picked up one of the newspapers from a delivery boy, who frowned at him. Sure enough, on the front cover was a picture taken from a cell phone of the imposter running away. "That Shaggy has a red t-shirt, but the real one wore green today!"

The Sherrif nodded. "So where's this other Shaggy then?"

"Down the man hole!" they said. The Sherrif frowned. "You do know that leads somewhere!" he said.

"Er.. now we do!" said Freddy. Velma stepped forward. "I picked this up when i fell into the secret room, just before i saw shaggy. It's a Manhole map!" The Sherrif took it off her. "Well, according to this map, it leads to near your neighbourhood!"

They rode in the Sherrif's car, to not attract suspicion. If anyone knew about the robbery, they would think they were going to jail. They soon saw the manhole, and soon enough the figure was emerging, smirking. He was carrying the necklace.

"I've got you now! AARGH!" The Sherrif had grabbed him and tied him with rope. "Darn you, Mystery Inc!" he yelled. Fred smirked.

"And the person really is..." he said, making to pull the mask off. It didn't budge.

"Huh?" they said. "Who is he?" Shaggy asked. "Reah, roo ris re?" Scooby agreed. Velma gasped, and they turned to her. She put her hand into pocket, and pulled out the hairs she'd found before. She held them up to the man's face, which made a beard and a lot more hair. She then took her glasses off and put them on him. "Now does he look familiar?"

Shaggy gasped too, now.

"Uncle Shaggworthy!"

"Correct, Shaggy. The hair we found wasn't your's it was his! He cut his hair and shaved to look like you, then put contact lenses in his eyes. The glasses i picked up were actually his, but i didn't realise because we both use the same company. Daphne told me they were different, and then i remembered that mine were in the Mystery Machine, with the real Shaggy!" she fished them out of her pocket and put them on. "Then, he found one of your old red t-shirts that you hardly wear any more, and put that on, making himself look like you! The only thing i don't know is why he did it!" Velma explained.

"Because i wanted to give Mystery Inc a bad name! Force them to split up, so that our family could see more of Shaggy instead of him going out nearly every day and hitting the papers! Mystery Inc this, Mystery Inc that! I wanted to stop you from ever solving mysteries again with my nephew Shaggy!" Shaggworthy said.

Shaggy was stunned "Gee, soory, i'll spend more time with my Family then aswell as my friends- but by doing this, you or I could have gone to jail!"

"Exactly!" said his uncle. " If people thought you'd commited a crime, people won't want to hire you, forcing you to stop!"

"But how did he know that we'd get lost and all that?" asked Fred.

"I sneaked over to the blake's mansion this morning and changed your tyres to racing wheels! Then I went to a telephone and pretended i had a desperate problem! Then when you agreed to come, i paid a stuntman to shout at you! And my plan would've worked to, if it weren't for you meddling kids, your mutt and my nephew!"

The sherrif shoved him in the car

"Come on, off you come to jail! Kids, i'll sort out the paper story!" said the Sherrif as he got into the car and drove off.

"Are you okay, Shaggy? I mean, that will have been a shock!" said Daphne. Shaggy smiled. "I'm fine! Lets get some chow, and go solve the mystery of the Missing Food!"

They laughed. "Ah, you crack me up, Shag!" said Fred. "Reah!" agreed Scooby.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!"

THE END


End file.
